The goal of the Parent-Interactive Safety Research project is[unreadable] to identify and implement strategies which encourage adults to adopt injury control methods to protect[unreadable] youth. The aim of this study is to utilize the Theory of Planned Behavior to design, develop, and[unreadable] evaluate a family-based farm safety intervention, the Parent Interactive Intervention, geared to youth[unreadable] aged 10 to 19 in which the parents lead the intervention. The study also aims to do a longitudinal,[unreadable] randomized control evaluation of the effectiveness of this intervention, using parents as both role[unreadable] models and teachers of safety practices for their families. The proposed research will utilize a[unreadable] longitudinal, repeated measures, randomized-control design including two intervention groups and a[unreadable] no-treatment control. Group 1 will have safety experts teach and advise parents on how to teach their[unreadable] children. Group 2 will have the same lessons given by safety experts. Group 3 will be the control group;[unreadable] they will receive only information about farm safety. Data will be evaluated by comparing treatment[unreadable] groups for effects of the influence of teachers (parent, safety expert, none). The study collects data[unreadable] from all family members aged 10 and older (mother, father, all children), rather than relying on the[unreadable] reports of one family member. Several recruitment strategies will be employed including using the[unreadable] mailing list of farm journals, collaboration with leaders in organizations such as Future Farmers of[unreadable] America, and Young Farmers of America. About 1745 farms will be contacted to yield a final sample[unreadable] size of 158 or 53 families per group. For each of the three key intervention safety topics (e.g. tractor,[unreadable] PTO, cotton/peanut harvesting), we will conduct additional ANCOVAs, comparing the knowledge,[unreadable] attitude, intention, and behavior measures directly related to those topics at the data collection wave[unreadable] following the session addressing that content area, co-varying on pre-intervention levels of the outcome[unreadable] variables. In order to explore the possibility that certain factors, such as child gender, moderate the[unreadable] effects of the intervention, we will execute a series of hierarchical multiple regression analyses[unreadable] predicting the outcomes of the intervention (attitudes, intention, and behavior).